Gifts of Comfort and Joy
by WithTheGrain
Summary: During the Christmas season, events transpire causing Gibbs and Abby to each sell something of value and what they ultimately give one another is priceless. Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shippers Forum 2012 Secret Santa.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Gifts of Comfort and Joy**

Rating: M

Pairing: First time Gibbs/Abby  
Prompt: A "Gift of the Magi" scenario where both Gibbs and Abby sell or give up something of value to get a gift for the other.

Summary: During the Christmas season, events transpire causing Gibbs and Abby to each sell something of value and what they ultimately give one another is priceless. Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shippers Forum 2012 Secret Santa.

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Abby descended the stairs to Gibbs' basement and stopped midway because of the sight that greeted her. Just two days ago she had been in his basement, watching him work on his nearly-finished boat, but now her mind was befuddled because of the new emptiness that filled the room. "Where's your boat, Gibbs?" she asked in amazement and stepped down to the basement floor.

Gibbs looked up from where he was working at the bench along the far wall. A newly built wooden cabinet sat on the work surface and he was attaching a small door with hinges. "Hey, Abbs," he greeted, briefly looking up. "It's at the marina."

Abby walked over the space where the boat had sat. "When did you…? How did you…? I was just here and the boat was here," she stated, obviously confused. When Gibbs didn't answer and continued to work with his back to her, she stepped up beside him and placed her hand over his, stilling the screwdriver he held. "How did you get it out of your basement?" she insisted and followed up quickly with, "When did you move it to the marina?"

Gibbs gazed at her slender warm hand atop of his, always intrigued by the differences. His was larger, darker, and rougher. Hers was slim, delicate, and silky smooth. It wasn't unusual for her to touch him casually, whether they were at work or alone in his basement. That was just the way Abby was, always had been. But this time, his mind told him that her touch was intimate and he felt a slight tingle move over his skin.

Lifting his eyes, he found her smiling at him and realized he was being ridiculous. Abby had no designs on starting something that went beyond their close friendship. He could wish and hope and imagine all he wanted to, but he knew she would never be interested in a guy like him. So Gibbs pushed the thought from his mind and answered, "Yesterday a couple of guys from the marina came with a trailer."

Her soft palm slid from the back of his hand as she turned to look at the empty space once again. "They helped you get it out of your basement and load it?"

"They helped me get it loaded," he replied, returning his attention to the hinges.

Abby knew that was the best answer she was going to get from him, and she began walking around the room again, trying to imagine how he would have gotten the boat outside to a trailer on the street.

"You know it is December, Gibbs. Wintry and cold. Doesn't seem like a sailing kind of month to me. When do you plan on taking it out on the high seas?" she asked. Gibbs was just about to respond when Abby spun and exclaimed, "Oh my god, you're not going to sail to Mexico and see Mike Franks for Christmas are you? That's a long trip that would take a long time which would mean you would be gone a long time." She started pacing and gesturing, and asked with obvious anxiety, "When were you gonna tell me?" Then suddenly she stopped and spun towards him. "You were going to tell me you were leaving, weren't you?" Her pacing resumed. "So you're not going to be here for Christmas? You have to say good-bye to everyone. Christmas is only ten days away. When are you…"

As Abby turned to stride back across the floor, she nearly bumped into Gibbs. He was standing right there and his strong hands gently gripped her shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, Abbs." A half grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"You're not going to Mexico?" she asked softly and he shook his head. "Then why are you going sailing in December?"

"Not going sailing either."

Abby narrowed her eyes and gave him a suspicious look. "Then why is your boat at the marina?"

"That's where I need it to be to finish building it," he replied and walked back to the work bench.

"What has to be done yet?" she asked, feeling less alarmed and more interested.

"Wiring for the lights and radio, the motor has to be installed, a few more cabinets and cupboards, and the main mast and sails."

Abby leaned against the bench beside him. "That's a lot."

"It is. Might be ready to sail sometime in April."

They were silent for a few minutes as Abby watched Gibbs finish with the cabinet door and when he opened and closed it a couple times, she finally asked, "That for your boat?"

"Yep," he answered, throwing an old blanket over it and securing it with a strap. "I'm headed over there now to install it." Gibbs lifted the cabinet into his arms but when he saw the look on Abby's face, he set it down again. "Never did ask you why you're here."

"Oh, I almost forgot," she replied slowly. "I'm going Christmas shopping and thought you might want to come along."

Gibbs paused and ran a hand through his hair. "Christmas shopping isn't really my thing, Abbs."

"I know and that's why I thought it might be easier for you if we went together. I know you have shopping to do."

Gibbs hesitated, looking at the floor and Abby rested her hand on his shoulder. "Or you could give me a list and I could get the things for you."

Unexpectedly, the touch of her hand once again sent tingles sliding over his body and he had to turn back towards the cabinet so he wouldn't do something stupid, like pull her into his arms or confess something ridiculous. Mentally head-slapping himself, Gibbs knew he had to get his wayward thoughts under control or things were going to get awkward between them.

"Not gonna have you do that," he said, lifting the cabinet into his arms as a way of detouring what he really wanted to do. "I've only gotta get a few gifts for the team and my dad and Emily. I'll get it done, just not today. I know you love to shop and browse, so go on and have fun."

Following Abby out of the basement to his front door, he set his burden down then pulled on a wool zip-up vest and grabbed his truck keys. Before he bent to pick up the cabinet, he noticed that Abby stood fidgeting as she nibbled on the corner of her bottom lip.

"Something else on your mind, Abbs?" he asked and took a moment to pull on a pair of leather gloves.

"Could I go with you?" she asked hesitantly.

Gibbs' heart thumped in his chest at the thought of getting to spend the afternoon with her after all. "What about your shopping?"

"I'll get it done, just not today," she said, echoing his exact words. "I'd like to see what your boat looks like out of the basement."

"C'mon then," he agreed and picked up the cabinet. "She looks the same except she's settin' right side up."

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a 45 minute drive to the marina and Gibbs stopped his truck outside a large warehouse several hundred yards from the docks along the waterfront.

Out of the truck, he opened Abby's door then lifted the blanket-shielded cabinet from the back. A sharp wintry wind whipped around and between several large buildings and Abby tugged her green knit hat down over her ears then hugged her coat around her front.

Looking over at Gibbs as they walked towards the large metal warehouse, Abby noted his lightweight clothing. "You're not dressed very warm."

"Warm enough," he answered. "Not winter yet."

"Sure feels like it." Her eyes rose to the dark blue USMC ball cap on his head, feeling concerned that he could get sick without a heavy coat, stocking hat, and scarf.

Since Gibbs' arms were full, Abby opened the door for them and he proceeded ahead of her into the building. They walked down a long narrow hallway that was dimly lit with bare brown walls and a gray cement floor. The hallway wasn't heated but at least they were now out of the wind. Abby could hear voices and machinery noises on the other side of the walls.

At the end, she pushed opened a heavy metal door and stepped into the warehouse, allowing Gibbs to pass through. Immediately she got the feeling that she had just walked into a large boat factory. Four vessels, roughly the same size as Gibbs' boat, sat on trailers positioned near the outer perimeter of the large building. The floor space in the center was crowded with tool boxes of various shapes and sizes. Plus there were powered wood-working machinery like saws, lathes, planers, and sanders. The whole interior was flooded with bright lights and it was definitely heated.

Abby released her arms from around her middle and pulled off her red mittens. She breathed deeply, drawing in the heavy scent of sawdust along with other less distinct smells of varnish, oil, and paint. Near each vessel she saw small groups of men talking and working together.

Abby slowly looked around at each of the boats, in awe of their size and beauty. They were different in many ways but also similar in the way that all sailboats are. Suddenly she realized the Gibbs wasn't beside her anymore. She had been too busy gawking about that she hadn't stayed with him.

Her eyes scanned the groups of men by each vessel and she didn't see him. She couldn't believe that he had walked off without her. Scrutinizing each boat, she tried to recognize which one was Gibbs'.

"Can I help you, pretty lady?" a man's voice interrupted.

Turning to her left, Abby looked at a man about her age with thinning brown hair. He was a couple inches shorter and a bushy unkempt mustache hid his entire upper lip. He was wiping his hands on a white painter's rag.

"I'm looking for Gibbs," she responded.

"This is my boat right over here," he said, motioning behind them. His hand reached out for her elbow. "Come take a look at it."

Abby felt his tug but held her ground. "Jethro Gibbs. He's got a boat here," she insisted. "Do you know him?"

"Nope, but I'll help you find him after you look at my Mary Lou."

Abby felt his fingers wrap around her arm like a vice and she was about ready to stomp on his foot when she heard Gibbs' voice growl from behind her shoulder, "Take your hands off her."

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed and swung around when the man released her. She immediately stepped to his side and hugged his arm. He didn't look at her but continued to glare at the man and Abby could feel the tension vibrating through his body. The arm she held onto was rigid and hard, and she could feel the muscles flex as he clenched and unclenched his hand over and over again.

"Just trying to help her, Gunny," the mustached man replied. "Didn't know she was with you."

"Now you do," Gibbs' voice rumbled low and threatening.

"Won't happen again," he answered and spun away. "I've got work to do."

Gibbs continued to stare at the man's back as he left them and Abby asked, "You know him?"

"Not really." His head swiveled and he looked at her. "Thought you were right behind me."

Abby felt a wave of guilt from Gibbs' words and from the way his eyes were still cold and hard. "Sorry. I stopped to look around," she replied sheepishly. "I probably shouldn't have come with you. Sorry."

Gibbs' blue eyes instantly softened and Abby felt the tension dissolve from his body. He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "I wanted you to come, Abbs, just that I don't know any of these guys around here." Leaning in, he gave her a quick kiss on the temple. "C'mon, I wanna show you around."

Seeing a glint return to his eyes, she squeezed his hand and held it tightly. "Lead the way," she smiled.

It took roughly 20 minutes for them to walk the perimeter of the building with Gibbs pointing out certain things and Abby asking questions. It didn't go unnoticed by Abby that he never let go of her hand and he smiled quite often while explaining how certain things worked. She wasn't surprised, either, that they didn't stop and talk with any of the men working on the other boats. Secretly, she liked this side of him and wondered whether he was jealous or just being protective.

The tour ended at Gibbs' boat and she looked up at it with admiration. "It looks different than when it was in your basement," she commented. "It's beautiful."

"A lot of work yet before she's seaworthy," Gibbs commented.

"It's not quite as handy as having it in your basement now, is it?" she remarked as her hand glided across the smooth boards on the lower hull.

"Do what I have to," he responded, gesturing towards a rough looking set of stairs. "Let's go on up to the deck. I'll show you what I'm working on."

When Abby got to the top platform, she waited for Gibbs to step over onto the boat first. When he held out his hand to help her, she straightened into a saluting position with her left hand raised. "Permission to come aboard, Captain," she spoke briskly.

"I've told you before, that's the wrong hand," he growled in response.

Abby could tell that he was fighting back a grin, and she quickly switched to her other hand. "Sorry, Captain."

More than anything, Abby wished that Gibbs would let the smile he was trying to suppress, show through. But he was awfully attractive with that half-grin also and she felt a few butterflies in her stomach. Getting Gibbs to loosen up and chuckle or smile was the main reason Abby did these spontaneous playful antics. The occasions were all too few when she got to see his blue eyes sparkling and crinkled at the corners, his mouth with a full-on smile, and a carefree expression on his handsome face.

"Until she's on the water, Abbs, there's no need to ask for permission to board," he told her. "Besides, we're not going to go through this every time you're here with me."

She gave him a cheeky grin and extended her hand, allowing him to help her step onto the deck. "Does that mean I'm invited back?" she asked.

Unexpectedly, the toe of her shoe caught on the gunwale making her stumble forward. Since Gibbs had a hold of her hand, he pulled her into his body to keep her from falling and instantly she had her arms full of a very _special_ agent. Her mind quickly did a point-of-contact inventory: A strong arm was wrapped around her waist, her one hand gripped his shoulder, and her chest was pressed to his. Abby's breath caught in her throat when she lifted her gaze and saw him smiling down at her with those gorgeous blue eyes. Could this get any more intimate, she wondered?

For a moment, time stood still as they gazed at one another then Gibbs slowly stepped back, and Abby wanted to groan at the loss of contact. "You okay?" he asked in a deep voice.

She nodded and imagined stumbling into his arms more often. She'd have to remember that move and maybe try it again sometime. Stepping to the side, she began to walk around the deck and was soon chattering away the awkward silence. "This is amazing, Gibbs. It's so much bigger than I imagined. I'm almost speechless. You must be so proud of how she's turned out."

As she walked the entire deck and commented about many of the features, Gibbs didn't say a word the whole time. He stood silently, just watching her and she wondered what he was thinking. Was he still thinking about her body pressed to his? Because she was. Eventually standing beside him once more, she pointed at the small cabin. "Is that the cockpit?"

"It's called the cabin or wheelhouse, Abbs. That's where I've been working. Follow me."

As they made their way below deck, Gibbs explained more of the work that still needed to be done. "This is where I'll set up the helm , throttles, radio and GPS." Further along, they descended more steps that took them deeper inside the boat where suddenly the space opened up wider revealing almost the entire length of the vessel. Gibbs pointed towards the rear of the boat. "The engine room will be back there along with the bilge pump and the electrical center. I'll have to build a wall and door to close off that area. Right about here, where we're standing, will be my navigation center. I'll build a large flat table where I can lay out my maps and I'm going to build several small cubby-holes along this wall for navigation supplies." He led the way towards the bow of the boat. "This area will be the galley and the bedroom. It'll convert from one to the other depending on the time of day."

Abby was impressed with everything that still needed to be done. "Plus there's the mast and the sails and everything on deck that needs to be installed," she added. "There's way more to building a boat than I thought. You sure you'll get this done by April?"

"Hope so, but there's no deadline. I'll build certain things in my basement then bring them over and install them. Like this cabinet here," he said, laying a hand on it where it sat on the floor. "I'm going to hang it on the wall over there, then go home to build another one."

"And you know how to install the engine and all the wiring for the lights and radio?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No, that's not something I'll tackle. That's one of the main reasons it was time to move it here to the marina. The owner, Joe, helps us finish the boats. He has a crew that knows how to do all of that mechanical stuff. They'll work on the engine and wiring and anything I want whenever I'm not here."

Gibbs grabbed his tool belt, fastened it around his waist, and lifted the cabinet to begin anchoring it to the wall. Even though his arms and back were covered with clothing, Abby could see the slight flexing of muscle beneath the material. Her eyes wandered down to the leather tool belt slung low around his hips and his blue jeans that hugged his butt very nicely. The entire image in front of her had a new fantasy springing to life in her mind. She wanted to step up behind him and help him with his tool…

"You see my pencil anywhere, Abby?" he asked, breaking into her thoughts.

Biting on her lower lip, she surveyed his tool belt. "It's in the very back pocket. Here, let me help," she offered and quickly stepped forward.

The cabinet slipped a bit and Gibbs gripped it with both hands. "Put a small x on the wall at each of the four corners," he instructed.

Now that she was standing very close behind him, Abby took a few seconds to survey his long back and gorgeous butt from a new angle. If only she could slip her hands around his hips as her fingers glided over the leather belt.

Gibbs' head swung around to try and look at her. "Abby, this isn't very light. Did you find the pencil?"

Snatching the flat carpenter's pencil from the back pouch, she tried to shake her head clear of her wandering thoughts. There would be time for that later… tonight. Moving to each side of the cabinet, Abby marked the corners and with a sigh of relief, Gibbs set the cabinet down.

Standing back several feet, Abby watched and admired as Gibbs measured and drilled pilot holes for the screws. It only took him ten minutes to attach the mounting bracket and fasten the cabinet tightly to the wall. When he was finished, he removed his tool belt then led the way back up to the deck.

"Watch your step," he reminded, as this time he held both of her hands when she stepped over the gunwale. As she descended the stairs ahead of him, he asked, "You wanna help me with the Christmas toys and stay for supper?"

Once down on the warehouse floor, they walked side by side towards the exit and Abby answered his invitation. "I would but Carol and I have plans tonight. We're trying to score some tickets to a Plastic Death concert. Every night this radio station gives away a pair of tickets and we have to be the tenth caller to win. We've been trying for two weeks and Carol says she's finally figured out a winning strategy, so hopefully tonight we'll win."

"When's the concert?" Gibbs asked.

"Next Saturday night in Auburndale."

"That's a good three hour drive, Abbs."

"I know and we have it all planned out… if we win. We'll stay at a motel after the concert and drive back the next day."

When Gibbs opened the door and they stepped outside, a wind driven snow nearly took their breath away. Gibbs put his arm around Abby's shoulders as a particular gust threatened to blow her backwards. With bowed heads, they made their way to the truck and Gibbs helped Abby in out of the wind and snow. When he got in behind the wheel, they both looked at one another. "Wow, where did that come from?" Abby said with surprise.

Gibbs started the engine, eager to get the cab warmed up. "Probably won't last long. I haven't heard that we're supposed to get much snow." Once he had pulled out of the parking lot and was on the highway, he glanced over at Abby. "Promise me you won't go to that concert if the weather's bad," he requested as he concentrated on the road while turning knobs to get the heater running.

"Gibbs?" she responded softly and wondered why he would be so concerned. "Of course we wouldn't go if the roads are bad. You don't need to worry."

"I won't," he replied, reaching over and giving her mitted hand a squeeze. "I want to take you to Mass on Christmas Eve and I can't do that if you're stranded somewhere."

Abby held his hand tightly so he couldn't pull it away. She had a feeling there was more to his request than wanting to take her to Mass.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and to everyone who is following this story and have added it to your favorites!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The drive back to Gibbs' house was mostly silent because of the weather conditions that required Gibbs' sharp attention to driving. As he drove down his street and pulled into his driveway, he looked at Abby's car parked beside the curb. "You've got a flat tire, Abbs," he noted.

Releasing her seatbelt, she leaned over him to look out his side window. "What? That's just great."

Abby's hand rested on his thigh as her body moved between his and the steering wheel. He didn't follow her gaze out the window but was quickly captivated by the rosiness of her cheeks. His eyes wandered up to her thin arched eyebrows and he wanted to trace them with his fingertip. The green knit hat on her head brought out the color of her beautiful eyes that were always sparkling whenever she was with him. Then there was her petite rounded nose that he thought about nuzzling and her jawline and chin that he wanted to nibble and kiss.

Before she pulled back, she turned and looked at him and he could feel her soft breath against his cheek. In such close proximity, Gibbs didn't know how he was supposed to hide his desire for her. All he wanted was to close the few inches between them and kiss her. He was getting tired of only imagining how she tasted and what little noises she would make if he were to touch her. She was right there in front of him, waiting, and he slowly leaned forward. He bumped the tip of his nose against hers and felt the hand on his thigh tighten. As he slowly tilted his head, making up his mind to kiss her, Abby shifted a bit and accidentally pressed against the horn in the center of the steering wheel. The loud blast made her jump and jerk back to her side of the seat.

Gibbs quickly had to make a choice between following her and carrying through with his plan or he could ignore what had nearly happened between them. Feeling a little uncomfortable, he didn't look over at her and gripped the steering wheel, stating, "You go on inside and I'll put the spare on. It'll only take me a few minutes."

Abby paused a few seconds before pulling up her collar, preparing to exit the truck. "Sorry, Gibbs."

"Not your fault. Probably picked up a nail or something."

Inside the house, Abby stood at the front door watching Gibbs through the window. Her apology in the truck wasn't just because he had to change her flat tire; Abby was particularly sorry that she had ruined the moment between them. She was pretty sure that Gibbs had been about to kiss her. His eyes had darkened and his breathing had altered as he had slowly closed the distance between them. She was more than ready to discover how his lips would feel against hers, how he would taste, how he would hold her and touch her. She watched him working in the wind and the snow and the cold and she ached for him.

Gibbs still only wore his USMC cap and zip-up vest, so when Abby saw him tuck his fingers under his arms to try and warm them, she looked around for a heavier coat and hat. He was hunkered down beside the flat tire, pulling it off the lugs when she went out and draped a heavy winter coat over his back and shoulders.

Gibbs stood up and turned to face her. "That feels good," he said, pushing his arms into the coat sleeves. As he zipped up the front, Abby removed his cap and tugged a stocking hat down over his head, covering his ears. With gentle ease, she reached up with her fingertips and brushed the silver hair on his forehead under the edge of the hat, feeling a shiver cascade down her arm at the way he looked at her with intense deep blue eyes. "Wind and snow isn't letting up," he observed as they stood in the street gazing at each other. Abby felt another shudder tumble through her body but this time it was because of the cold. "Better get back inside where it's warm," he told her.

Taking a moment to pull the collar of the coat up around his neck, she wished she had brought him a scarf. "If you get sick, I'll feel just awful. Don't get sick, Gibbs."

"Never been sick yet, Abbs. Let me finish up here and I'll be right in."

Abby didn't linger any longer as the icy wind was chilling her to the bone. Hurrying back inside, she set about fixing a fresh pot of coffee and ten minutes later, Gibbs stomped through the door.

"You need new tires," he stated as he entered the kitchen, rubbing his cold hands together.

Abby pushed a steaming cup of coffee into his hands then pressed the back of her fingers against his red cheeks. "You're cold, Gibbs. A hot shower would help thaw you out."

Taking a couple sips of the dark liquid, he let it warm its way down his throat as he sat in a chair at the table. "Nah, this is good enough. I'm even getting some feeling back into my fingers," he chuckled as he wrapped both hands around the mug. "It's not safe for you to be driving with those worn tires, Abbs."

"I've been trying to hold out until after the holidays."

"We get any more snow and you'll end up in the ditch or crashing into someone."

"You're right. I'll get them taken care of on Monday," she said, glancing at the clock then moving to the sink to rinse out her coffee cup. "I've got to go meet Carol now. Thanks for today and for changing my tire," she said, stepping over beside him and resting a hand on his shoulder. She was reluctant to leave and end their day together. It would have been enjoyable working with him on the toys for the rest of the evening. Gibbs drank more of his coffee and her index finger drifted up over his collar to brush along the back of his neck. The short hairs there were soft and thick and she wanted to comb all of her fingers through them.

Gibbs looked up and smiled. "You be careful driving. Call me if you have any trouble."

"I always do," she replied then bent and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she said again and hurried out the door before he could respond.

Gibbs could still feel the touch of her finger on his neck and the way her soft lips felt pressed against his cold cheek. He could count on one hand the number of times she had ever kissed him and each time it gave him a warm feeling inside. He definitely wouldn't mind if she did that more often. Hell, if she were to hold his face between her hands and kiss him on the mouth, he would relish it, but that was just wishful thinking.

Rising from his seat, he went to the coffee pot and refilled his mug. The house was quiet and he would be spending the evening in his basement working all alone on the Christmas toys. He wished Abby could have stayed, but he knew she had her own life and her own friends to do things with. Spending time with him in his basement for several hours wasn't something he should expect her to jump at. They had had a pleasant afternoon together, which was usually all he ever hoped for. But today, the way she had looked at him and touched him so many times, had raised his hopes a bit that maybe she was interested in more than just friendship.

Pushing away from the counter, Gibbs was suddenly angry with himself for letting his thoughts get carried away. He was alone for a reason and he certainly couldn't blame Abby for that. The blame was all his and he had to quit dreaming. Leaving the coffee on the counter, he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and headed for the basement to work the evening away.

Throughout the night and following day, he concentrated only on the toys, as he still had several of them to build and even more to paint. He had been spending more time on his boat than on the toys and now felt as though he were behind and would need to push to complete the toys before Christmas Eve. He was gluing wheels on the axel of a small car when his cell rang and he wondered why he hadn't stuffed the darn thing into a jar and put a lid on it. Moving off his stool, he looked at the caller ID and felt his heart give an extra beat.

"Hey, Abbs," he greeted, "Whatcha need?"

"Sorry to bother you, Gibbs… but you said to call if I…" she spoke hesitantly.

"Abbs, what is it?" he interrupted.

"I've got another flat tire," she responded and he could hear the dejection in her voice.

Gibbs kind of suspected it and headed up the steps to go help her. "You okay? Where are you at?"

"Oh, I'm okay. I haven't driven it since leaving your place yesterday. I'm at home and my car's out on the street. I was gonna come over and help you with the toys but I don't have another spare and I didn't get the other tire fixed yet."

"It's not worth fixing the other tire, Abbs."

"Yeah, but now I have another flat and I need to get to the repair garage tomorrow to get new tires, but I can't with a flat one. So I need to get one of the flat ones fixed and it would probably be easier to fix the flat one that you took off yesterday. But then I got to thinking that I could have a third flat tire on my way to the garage and then what would I do? I'm afraid to drive it after three flat tires."

Gibbs listened to her ramble having a hard time following it and when her voice suddenly stopped, he knew it was his time to speak. "I'll come get you, okay?"

"Oh, you don't need to bother with me," she answered quickly. "I'll just stay home but I was wondering if you could give me a ride to work in the morning and I'll call a tow truck to get my car to the garage tomorrow."

Gibbs pulled on his hat, winter coat, and grabbed his car keys. "I'm already on my way. I could use some help with these toys, Abbs."

"If you're sure…"

"I'll see you soon," he said and flipped his phone shut. With a bounce in his step, he went out to his truck and didn't even notice the cold wind and the inch of snow that covered the ground. Twenty minutes is all it took until he pulled up outside her apartment building and he spotted her standing next to her car across the street.

She gave him a weak smile when he approached. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"Like I said, I can use the help." He looked at her car seeing the flat tire on the rear next to the curb. "No need to call a tow truck tomorrow, I'll get your car to the garage during my lunch break."

Abby looked at him with delightful surprise. "Really? You wouldn't mind? I stopped in there yesterday and picked out the tires and they're all paid for, so you would just have to drop the car off. I could then take a cab after work to pick it up."

"I'll wait for them to do the work and it'll be parked in your regular spot when you get done with work."

Abby couldn't believe that he was offering to do all of this for her. It would certainly take a huge worry off her mind. Unable to contain herself, she threw her arms around his shoulders and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Gibbs. You're the best!"

Wrapping his arms low around her waist, he hugged her in return before backing away. "You ready to go? We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

Once they were back at Gibbs' basement, he had Abby sit at a table where she could paint small wooden cars, airplanes, and boats. Meanwhile, Gibbs sat at a different work bench putting more toys together. It was while they were working and talking that Abby told Gibbs about winning the concert tickets. She forgot all about painting as she animatedly told him how she and Carol had planned their strategy and that it was ultimately Carol who got through to the radio station as the tenth caller.

"Carol is coming over tonight and we're going to make our motel reservations and plan when we're going to leave," she told him excitedly before sliding off her stool and moving to stand next to him. "And I checked the weather forecast already. There's no storm moving in so we should have good driving."

The glue bottle in Gibbs' hand tilted upright and he looked at Abby. "You planning on driving your car?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "We'll talk about that tonight."

Gibbs went back to his gluing. "You wanna help me deliver these toys Christmas Eve?"

"Really?" she asked with surprise. "I'd love to."

"You're helping to make them so you should get to see the kids get them," he stated.

Abby was standing behind Gibbs and looped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick hug. "Thank you," she purred and when she pulled back, she left her hands on his shoulders, watching him work. His long fingers were quick and efficient at gluing the wooden pieces together to form a small boat. His touch was so gentle with the toys but she knew how strong and rough they could be when he was arresting someone. The thought of what his hard calloused hands could do made her want to squirm, especially when she thought about how they might feel sliding over her body, his long fingers exploring and discovering certain hot spots.

Before her mind had a chance to drift off too far, Gibbs' voice interrupted. "Can you hold this piece right here so I can attach this little round dowel?"

Taking a step closer to his back, Abby draped herself over his shoulders with their cheeks nearly rubbing together. His back and shoulders were broad and solid and she could feel the warmth from his body seep through the front of her shirt. Expecting Gibbs to ask her to move around to his side, she hesitated briefly before taking the boat into her hands, and it gave her a thrill that Gibbs didn't appear to mind their intimate position. When he was done with gluing the dowel, he slowly and gently took the boat from her, his hard hands sliding over the back of hers to grasp the toy.

Abby decided to take advantage of her position and tilted her head a bit to look at Gibbs. She wondered what he would do if she were to brush her lips across his cheek, or nibble on his earlobe, or place soft kisses down the length of strong neck. If Gibbs were to turn and look at her, she could imagine their lips accidentally bumping together. Realizing that her thoughts were getting carried away, Abby gave a heavy calming sigh, her chest rising and falling and sliding against his back.

Gibbs took his time completing his task on the small boat. He had to hold certain pieces together waiting for the glue to set, which gave him the opportunity to absorb Abby's closeness. She was pressed so intimately against his back and draped over his shoulder that he could feel every breath she took. The feel of her soft feminine curves had his heart rate escalating and he hoped she wouldn't be too quick to move away.

The moment she turned her head to look at him, he felt her warm breath caress his cheek. At first he thought she was going to press her lips against him, kiss him like she had yesterday. Then when she gave a heavy sigh and he felt her breasts slide against his back, he knew he had to stop what was happening before he did something that would end up making him look like a fool.

Clearing his throat, he put the boat down and reached for a small airplane. "You done with painting?" he asked and heard how low and rough his voice was.

Feeling no need to rush, Abby slowly stepped back and returned to her stool. "I'm on it, boss," she said in a light teasing tone.

Gibbs kept his back to her, afraid that if he turned around, his body would reveal too much. For the remainder of the afternoon, they worked in relative silence, each losing themselves in their own thoughts. And before they knew it, it was getting late and Gibbs had to take Abby home to meet up with Carol.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who is reading my story and to those who have left a review.

* * *

Abby looped her arm through Gibbs' elbow as they walked up the stairs to her second-floor apartment. After unlocking her door, she turned to invite him in but saw that he was already walking away, down the hall towards the stairwell. "Gibbs! Where ya going?" she called to him, taken aback that he was about to leave without saying a word.

Pausing, he turned to face her. "I'll pick you up in the morning for work and get your car taken care of by the time you're ready to head home," he quickly told her then continued on his way.

Abby was confused and concerned as to why he was leaving so quickly; he definitely appeared to be in a hurry to get out of there. Sprinting down the hallway, she grabbed his elbow just as he reached the door that gave access to the stairs. "Your boxers on fire, Gibbs?" she asked as she tugged him around to face her. "What's your hurry? I made cookies this morning. Don't you want to come in and have some?"

He paused before answering and she couldn't quite interpret the look on his face. Was it sadness? Apprehension? Longing? But as quickly as the look had come, it disappeared, and she didn't know what to think. He hadn't said much on the drive over, but that wasn't unusual. He had walked her to her door, which he usually did. But then he was leaving without a good-bye or his customary kiss on her cheek.

His eventual response sounded more like an excuse than the truth. "Another time, Abby. There's someplace I gotta be."

She felt a twinge of disappointment in her chest. "Oh, okay," she replied then stepped closer and rested a hand lightly upon his chest. Unsure of what his reaction would be, she reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek very close to the corner of his mouth. Under the palm of her hand, she felt Gibbs suddenly breathe in but he didn't breathe out and she pulled back just enough to whisper, "Thanks for today and for taking care of my car." Slowly the air went out of his lungs and his gaze locked with hers as she withdrew further.

Abby could feel the electricity spark between them as he lifted his hand and covered the back of hers, giving it a squeeze as his eyes fell to her lips. Her breath caught as he slowly leaned towards her and dipped his head. With the barest of touches, his lips brushed against hers just briefly, but a second later, his mouth pressed in a little harder and Abby moved into his arms, wanting to feel more.

The tip of his tongue gently touched her lips and she parted them while wrapping her arms around his middle. Intense heat swept through her blood, and she lost herself in exploring the shape of his lips, the texture of his tongue as it moved over hers, and his taste. This moment, which she had dreamt about a zillion times, had her mind reeling as she tried to burn every touch and every sensation to memory.

Gibbs nipped and nibbled at her lips, keeping the kiss light, and when she felt him pulling back, she tightened her arms and followed his lips because she wanted, needed, just a little more. Then his mouth closed fully over hers, taking the kiss deeper, and she couldn't stop the moan that vibrated from her throat.

As unexpectedly as the kiss had begun, it also ended as Gibbs gave a jolt and quickly withdrew. Abby opened her eyes slowly, trying to savor what had just happened. Her entire body was overheated, and she was shaken down to the tips of her toes.

The way Gibbs pulled away and the look on his face told Abby that he was more than surprised at what had just occurred and before she could form any coherent words, he cleared his throat and turned away. "I'll see you in the morning, Abbs."

As he disappeared down the stairs, Abby lifted a hand to her mouth which was wet and swollen from his sensual kisses. She had never experienced anything like that in her entire life.

Gibbs practically raced down the steps because he needed to put distance between himself and Abby. He was afraid if he stopped and thought about what had just happened, he would turn around and go back to her. Back to where his entire body ached to be, in her arms, kissing her, making love to her.

When he finally did reach the small lobby just inside the building, he stopped and slammed his hand against the wall, his breathing heavy, his heart pounding. Anger and disgust welled up inside his body because he had lost control and quite possibly ruined the close friendship he had with Abby. But, damn it, when she had kissed his cheek again, he couldn't stop his attraction, the steady pull she had on him. And her green eyes, looking at him like she wanted something… something more. He wanted to believe that she was trying to coax him into a relationship beyond friendship, but deep inside he knew that was absurd and he had probably just made the biggest mistake of his life. Abby had no more interest in him romantically than… than Joe the janitor did.

Needing a diversion from every thought and everything to do with Abby, he went out to his truck and headed for the hospital. As hard as it was, he forced his mind to think only of the children and the toys he was making for them. He needed to know how many children were patients because he certainly didn't want to be short on toys to hand out on Christmas Eve.

At the hospital he took the elevator to the fourth floor where a large cardboard green alligator greeted visitors to the pediatric wing. Before going to the nurse's station, he stopped to take a look at the Christmas tree that had been decorated by all the children. It was a mismatched mix of homemade ornaments and Gibbs felt a tug in his heart.

Kelly used to make paper chains and snowflakes and popcorn strings for their tree. Their last Christmas together, he had held her up high in his arms so she could decorate the very top of the tree, tickling her sides when he lowered her back to the ground. He could still hear the sound of her squeals and laughter.

"Good evening, Agent Gibbs," a voice broke into his thoughts.

Turning to his right, he looked down on a middle-aged nurse. "Sadie," he greeted and she smiled then hugged him warmly. "The tree is wonderful but there're too many names on it." Even if there were only one name on the tree, Gibbs would have felt it was too many.

"Oh, it's not as bad as it looks," she informed him. "A lot of minor one night stays. Most of these ornaments with names, the children have already gone home." She watched him as his gaze lingered on the tree. "What's brought you here tonight?" she eventually asked.

"Wanted to make sure I had enough toys for Christmas Eve."

"I think you can count on about the same as always," she answered. "It's looking like it may even be a few less. What a blessing that would be."

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement and when Sadie was paged for duty, he decided to walk a loop around the wing before heading home. It was as he was doing this that a gurney bearing a young girl was wheeled from a room followed by her parents. They were both visibly upset and the wife was crying into the shoulder of her husband. Gibbs stayed several feet behind them and when they stopped at the nurse's station, he quickly became interested in a bulletin board on the wall. His eyes fell to a list of resources available to parents while his ears picked up the conversation regarding the ill little girl.

"She's going to be okay," the husband was saying to his wife. "You need to be strong for her."

The wife nodded and sniffed and wiped away tears. "I know… I know. I want you there with me." Her tears began to flow once again.

"You know I want to be, but I have to stay home with the kids," he hugged her reassuringly. "We'd all go but we can't afford it."

"It's Christmas…" the wife sobbed. "We'll be so far apart."

"We'll be together in our hearts," he replied and pressed his lips to the side of her face, squeezing his eyes shut tight in his own effort to keep tears at bay.

As the gurney once again moved off down the hall, the husband and wife kissed good-bye and the wife hurried to follow her small child. The father leaned on his hands against the counter and dipped his head, taking deep breaths of air. A nurse stood waiting with a clipboard for him to sign some papers.

It was at this point that Gibbs stepped forward, took the clipboard, and spoke to the father. "Let's go down here and sit." The man didn't even look up but allowed Gibbs to usher him to a small seating area. Gibbs sat beside the man and waited for him to compose himself. "Where's your little girl headed?" he finally asked quietly.

"Tennessee," the father answered and ran a hand over his face. "Children's hospital."

Gibbs knew the hospital and knew they specialized in treating kids with cancer. "How many other children do you have?"

Sitting back in the chair, the man looked at Gibbs for the first time. "Three and now I have to go home and tell them that their little sister…" The rest of the words choked in his throat as he fought not to break down. "Amanda has leukemia."

Gibbs' hands gripped the clipboard as his heart seized with anguish for this father and his entire family. "They do amazing things at that hospital," Gibbs tried to reassure. "Amanda's going to need you, you and your wife."

Tears gleamed in the father's eyes. "I'd take the whole family there in a heartbeat, but it's just too much money." He wiped away the tears with a rough hand. "But how can it be too much money when it comes to my little girl? I'll do anything for her and it kills me not to be with her."

As the father began to sob, he lean forward and buried his face in his hands. Gibbs felt helpless to do anything but watch his shoulders shake as he cried. Eventually he started to control his tears and spoke some more. "But I can't do everything for her. I can't take away her cancer. I can't take her pain away. I want to be there to hold her hand. I want us all to be together on Christmas Day, but I can't even do that."

Gibbs sat and talked with the man for another hour about Amanda and her brothers and sister. They talked about the father's job and the wife's commitment to homeschooling their children. When they parted, they shook hands, still as strangers since they had never exchanged names. And as Gibbs walked out to his truck to go home, he made a decision on how he was going to help this family.

Monday morning Gibbs picked Abby up on his way to work determined that he was going to quit thinking about and wanting the impossible where it concerned her. They were co-workers and damn good friends and he definitely was not going to screw that up. Hopefully he hadn't already, and he decided he would forget all about the kiss they had shared.

Abby talked practically nonstop during the drive telling him about the plans she and Carol had made. They had the tickets, the motel reservations, and the driving all figured out. Now they just had the hardest part ahead of them: waiting five days for Saturday to come. When she didn't mention the kiss either, Gibbs felt a mixture of disappointment and relief. But he quickly chastised himself for feeling anything, because he was resolute in his decision to pretend that it never happened.

So as she rambled on about the concert and the band members, his mind drifted elsewhere: the toys, his boat, Amanda's family. He felt like he was on auto-pilot as he parked and Abby took his arm as they walked into the building. They entered the empty elevator and as Gibbs watched the doors slide shut, he was making plans for his afternoon of taking care of Abby's car and running to the hardware store for materials to make a few more toys.

It wasn't until blue light filled his vision and the elevator jerked to a halt that his thoughts came around to the present. Abby had hit the emergency stop switch and was now stepping close to his front. Very close. So close, in fact, that he backed up until his heels hit the wall. She continued to advance until she was practically leaning against his chest, her thick-soled boots putting her at equal height.

"Abby…" Gibbs growled a warning as his heart began to thump wildly.

"I have to say you surprised me, Gibbs," she purred in her sultry voice. "Are we just going to ignore the kiss we shared yesterday?"

Her cheek was close to rubbing against his as her sexy voice floated into his ears and skittered down his spine. Her close proximity took his mind back to the kiss they had shared and how much he yearned to experience it all over again. But when her teeth grazed against his jaw, he took action. "Stop. Right. There," he commanded and Abby took a step back at the sound of his harsh voice. "I think it would be best if we did… ignore what happened yesterday." The look in her eyes almost made him change his mind, but he held fast to his decision.

"Oh, I see," Abby finally whispered.

At the sadness on her face, Gibbs quickly reached out and took her hand. "I don't want to hurt you, Abbs, and I don't want to ruin our friendship. Understand?"

Abby didn't understand but she nodded and turned to flip the switch. When the elevator stopped and the doors slid open he released her hand and they walked out together. She said nothing as they walked through the empty bull pen and Gibbs went around behind his desk as she continued on to the back elevator.

As Abby made her way down to her lab, she felt dazed and rocked right down to the soles of her boots. Her heart was squeezing in her chest from Gibbs' response. She couldn't understand how their kiss, which had made her knees weak, could mean so little to him. Had he not felt the power, the spark of passion in their kiss?

Dropping into her chair behind her desk, she didn't want to believe that Gibbs truly meant what he said. After all, he was the one who had initiated the kiss. Okay, technically she had kissed him first… on the cheek, but then he had taken it further without even hesitating. The more Abby thought about it, the more convinced she was that he had wanted to kiss her and the more she thought about that, the more she thought about ways to coax him into doing it again.

Determined not to give up, quite yet, on having more than a friendship with Gibbs, Abby decided to ponder on a way to change his mind. And the Christmas season, when romance drifted around every corner, would definitely be her ally.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Early Tuesday morning, Abby was awakened by the screeching of her phone well before her alarm clock was set to go off. Her head was still on her pillow and her eyes remained closed as she answered it with a barely perceptible greeting.

"Abby, it's Kyle," a male voice came into her ear.

"Kyle…" she mumbled then when it registered, she quickly sat up, rubbing the back of her hand over her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"A water line broke and the center is flooded…"

In the background, she could hear dogs barking and the frazzled voice of a man yelling. "I'll be right there."

"Wait," he shouted before she hung up. "We need lots of towels and more help. Bring whatever you can."

Throwing back the covers, Abby pulled on worn jeans, a t-shirt, and sweatshirt and was calling in more help as she grabbed supplies and headed out the door. It wasn't until her feet hit the sidewalk that she realized it was still dark outside. The sun wasn't even up yet.

By mid-morning the pet adoption and rescue center had been mopped dry and the animals were slowly returning to their pens after being given brisk rubdowns and having their fur blow dried with hand held hairdryers. Abby looked at the crowd of people that had shown up, including Tony, Tim, and Ziva. She laughed as she watched a puppy licking Tony's face as he tried to hold a towel around its wet wiggling body. Ziva was expertly wielding a blow dryer on a large dog, and Tim was rebuilding the play area for small puppies. Finally everything looked to be under control except for the puppy in Tony's arms.

Kyle stood in the doorway to a rear storage room where all the bags of pet food were stored. He was watching Gibbs working up on a ladder terminating a broken water pipe. "You're a handy man to have around," Kyle observed, pleased that someone had come who could finally stop the water from spraying about.

Gibbs gave a grunt as he tightened a cap with a heavy pipe wrench.

Leaving him to his work, Kyle stepped into the main area of the center and was touched by all the people that had come so quickly to take care of the animals. He caught Abby's eye across the room and they migrated towards one another. "He's not much of a talker, your Gibbs."

"Never has been," she told him. "Don't take it personally. And he's not my Gibbs."

Kyle gave a wide smile. "Caught that, did you? But you'd like him to be, wouldn't you?"

Giving him a playful shove in the shoulder, she avoided his question. "Was he able to fix the water pipe?" she asked.

"He cut it off and capped it," Kyle explained. "The bags of food in there are ruined and the guy from the city water department said the entire water line needs to be replaced. The water line runs out under the parking lot, Abby."

She saw the pained look on her brother's face. "Won't insurance cover this?"

"About half," he confessed. "But it won't cover any of the work to have a new water line brought in. I don't know what we're going to do. We don't have the money."

Abby chewed on her bottom lip as her mind whirled through viable options. "We could have a fund raiser," she thought aloud, "but that'll take a while to organize and set up. Don't you have any funds set aside for emergencies like this?"

Kyle shook his head. "Not enough to cover the parking lot being ripped up and the cost of new plumbing." On impulse, he turned and gave his sister a hug. "You're great. You know that?" he said drawing back. "You came so quickly after my call and talked your friends into coming, too, but I'm sure you all need to get to your own jobs. I've got some numbers I can call that will hopefully bring in some quick donations."

"I've got some ideas, too," Abby responded. "I'll be back in a bit." With a hurried step, she departed before Kyle could ask where she was going.

An hour later, Abby returned to the pet adoption and rescue center and found only a couple of volunteers remaining. Gibbs and his team were gone and all the animals were looking healthy and dry. Kyle was talking with a couple of women but Abby went up to him and tugged at his elbow. "C'mere," she beckoned.

Excusing himself from the conversation, he followed his sister towards the back of the building. "Abby, those women were about to make a sizeable contribution."

She held out a white envelope. "Then here's another contribution."

Kyle took the envelope and looked inside the flap, his eyebrows shooting up when he saw so many fifties and twenties. "Where'd you get this?" he hissed with surprise.

"I didn't steal it," she assured him. "It's my donation."

"Abby, you've done so much already and now this?" Kyle threw his arms around his sister for the second time that day. "Are you sure you don't need this?"

Chewing on her lower lip, she looked around at the animals that needed help. "I'm sure," she replied, knowing that she was doing the right thing. "I've gotta go now, but I'll stop by again after I get off work. Will you be here?"

Kyle couldn't help but hug her again. "I'll be here. Thank you, Abby."

With a smile on her face and in her heart, she headed home to shower and get ready for work.

It was well into the afternoon when Gibbs brought Abby a Caf! Pow, and he found her hanging up Christmas decorations. They hadn't caught a case and he needed a break from the endless paperwork. "Whatcha doin', Abbs?" he asked as he strode into her lab.

Abby spun around at the sound of his voice. "Decorating," she responded, approaching briskly and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for helping my brother this morning."

His heart gave an extra thump when her soft lips pressed against his skin and a small smile tugged at his mouth. "Wasn't much I could do except get the water shut off."

As Abby continued decorating, his eyes wandered around the lab, taking in the tiny Christmas village and colorful winking lights. When his focus returned to her, he saw garland of different colors draped around her neck, a red Santa hat perched on her head, and green curly toed boots on her feet. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Are you laughing at me, Agent Gibbs?" she asked, looking down at her elfish boots before walking over and taking his elbow. "Since you're here, I could use your help," she said, guiding him to a ladder. "These boots weren't made for climbing, so would you be a very special agent and help me out?"

Her hand slid down his arm and her soft fingers grasped his, spreading warmth throughout his body. Gibbs couldn't bring himself to pull away from her touch, and he knew he had come to her lab hoping for a reason to stay. Removing his jacket, he draped it over the back of Abby's chair, catching the way her eyes wandered over his chest and bare arms.

Moving the ladder into position, Abby handed him various Christmas decorations while instructing him where to put them or how they should be hung. As she watched him carry out each of her instructions, her hand would invariably settle on the back of his leg, just below his knee. And each time he felt her touch, a rush of heat rolled straight up to his groin. By the time he moved the ladder to the final location, she had him so on edge that all he could think about was ravishing her body against a flat hard surface.

Before ascending the ladder one last time, Gibbs tried to get control of his emotions and his body, but when he glanced at her, she was bent over, rummaging in a box, and his eyes locked onto the creamy length of her long slim legs. God help him, he wanted this woman.

Waiting near the ladder, he watched Abby approach with one last decoration, nearly groaning when he recognized it. Mistletoe. Without a word, he climbed the ladder, she handed him the greenery, and he attached it in its usual spot above the wide plasma screen. When Gibbs came down, he and Abby took a moment to look up at it hanging just above their heads. Her green eyes fell and locked with his as his heart pounded in his chest, and when she started to turn around, he stopped her.

"Abbs…" he said softly, slowly, as his gaze drifted down to her mouth. "I don't know what's happening between us, but…" His eyes dropped to the floor because he just couldn't get the words out. The emotions rushing through his veins, the thoughts swirling in his head, and Abby standing so close had confused everything he thought he knew.

But then her whispered words, "Go with your gut, Gibbs," had him taking action instead of talking.

Without hesitation, he hooked a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss. There was no indecision as his other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer and closer until their bodies were perfectly molded together. Abby's palms rested flat against his chest, her fingers curling into the material of his shirt.

His fingertips slowly drifted down her neck to where he felt the wild beating of her pulse point. His own blood was beating through his body, his skin tingling, and his hips thrust against hers. He quickly felt himself losing control because for the past two days all he had thought about was having her in his arms again.

His mouth was demanding in what he wanted. He wanted to taste her everywhere, feel every inch of smooth silky skin, make her moan his name. Needing more, he held her chin and angled his mouth so his tongue could seek and search her entire mouth. Abby tasted exquisitely sweet from the drink he constantly supplied her with but there was something completely feminine and alluring that had his heart hammering and sent his arousal sky rocketing.

Gibbs couldn't believe how quickly the kiss escalated into something deep and passionate. He wanted to slip his fingers beneath her shirt and run his hands up her sides to touch, tease, and torment her. And the thought of slipping his fingers beneath her skirt and feeling her thighs, her heat, had a moan escaping his throat before he could stop it.

When Abby heard Gibbs' moan and felt his heart pounding in his chest, she wanted to give him everything at this very moment. Every part of her was his and all he had to do was claim it. Sensations flooded her body all at once, weakening her knees, and she was grateful for the strong arm that held her upright. Gibbs was the only one she had wanted for years and the intensity of the kiss was quickly bringing her to the brink of losing control. Right now she was aware of nothing but him. His bare arms, his lips, and his hard muscles that had her whimpering for more.

Abby wanted him to take her. Right here and now, in her lab, she wanted to drag him into the back and rip his clothes off and feel his naked skin against hers. She wanted to feel his hands caress and explore. She wanted to feel his body slide inside her and take her like she always imagined.

Unexpectedly, Gibbs tore his mouth from hers and they pulled in huge gulps of air. Very gently he backed away and for a moment, Abby felt winded.

Gibbs was taken aback by what had just happened. The kiss was beyond what he ever expected and had escalated faster than he could control. But he had to restrain himself because they were at work and this just couldn't happen between them. Could it? Abby's eyes were dark and clouded, her mouth moist and swollen, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. But if he did…

Clamping down tightly on his control, Gibbs said, "We… shouldn't have done that."

Abby slowly felt her focus return as she lifted a hand to her lips. "Why not? I think it's what we both want," she answered softly and then smiled just a little.

"You want something… more between us?" he asked in a slightly surprised deep voice. Inside, he was a jumble of nerves as he waited for her response, and he was ready to bolt out the door.

Two steps and Abby was close enough to take both of his hands in hers. "I've only given you like a million clues over the past several years," she smiled. "But since you never did anything every time I flirted with you, I figured you weren't interested.

Instantly his nerves subsided and were replaced by a deep ache. "I want you, Abbs. Have for a long time. And I don't mean for just one night."

"What I've imagined with you has never been just one night," she confessed. "So then we're not going to ignore this," she motioned with a finger between them. "What we both clearly want?"

"Come home with me tonight?"

She was about to move forward and get lost in another kiss, but McGee rushing into the lab, broke the moment. "Boss, there you are. We just caught a case."

Gibbs felt mild irritation at the interruption. "I didn't get a call, McGee."

"They tried calling you then they called Tony." Abby had turned and walked away and Tim was completely unaware of what he had walked in on.

Gibbs tore his cell phone from his belt and flipped it open. "It's dead," he stated, walking past his agent and tossing it to him. "Fix it!"

* * *

To be continue...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The case that Gibbs' team caught took the remainder of the week to clear. Abby only saw Gibbs when he came to her lab and then he was usually in a rush or with the team, so they never had an opportunity to talk anymore about what had happened under the mistletoe. There wasn't even any time for brief stolen moments in her lab or in the elevator to take the edge off their growing hunger for one another. But it was on Abby's mind almost constantly, only being pushed from her thoughts when she was running forensic tests or writing reports. Every time he walked into her lab, she felt a flare of heat and a burning deep inside her to kiss him again.

When he stood beside her, listening to her most recent results, his body always came into some sort of contact. His arm or shoulder would brush against hers or even his chest if he stood behind her looking over her shoulder. Each time he invaded her personal space, Abby felt desire coil through her and the impulse to turn into his arms was almost unbearable.

So Friday night when the team finally made an arrest, Abby went home and fell into bed too exhausted to think about Gibbs and Christmas. For the past two nights she had lain awake imagining a Christmas spent cuddled up with him in front of his fireplace. Or maybe they would go for a romantic sleigh ride in a lightly falling snow. She even envisioned them getting away from the city to a secluded cabin near the mountains. Every fantasy always ended with them in bed, having boisterous, energetic sex, and she would eventually fall asleep dreaming of being with Gibbs for the rest of her life.

The following morning Abby was up later than usual, which was fine since she had the next four days off and she had needed the rest. Christmas was three days away and she had no plans of spending it with anyone. Her brother Luka was spending the holiday with his in-laws and Abby had no desire to have her holiday ruined by people who judged her and didn't want to get to know who she really was. Luka was sympathetic and understanding, and they had made plans for Abby to visit during the New Year celebration.

Now, with the change in her relationship with Gibbs, she was hoping like crazy to spend at least some of the holiday with him. It was all she had been dreaming about for the past few days and since the case had been wrapped up, she wondered if Gibbs would want to make plans for the two of them together.

By mid-afternoon Abby was mulling over the idea of making her Grammy Sciuto's green bean casserole to take over to Gibbs, when her phone rang and she answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Merry Christmas! Abby Sciuto speaking," she greeted.

"Abbs, look out your front window," Gibbs instructed into her ear.

The sound of his deep voice plus the fact that he was calling her unexpectedly made Abby's heart skip a beat. With her phone held to her ear, she walked to her window and parted the drapes. Cars were parked bumper to bumper up and down both sides of the street. "Okay, I'm looking," she responded. "What am I looking for?"

"What do you see?" he asked lowly.

"The usual. Lots of cars parked on the street." She craned her neck to look in both directions and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Where are you, Gibbs?"

"Look closer, Abbs. Don't you see a black limousine?"

Abby pressed her nose against the glass and cupped her hands around her eyes. "Nope. No limousine. Do you see one?" she asked playfully, a thrill tickling her insides that he had called.

"Hold on," he growled into the phone. As Abby waited, she could hear the muffled voices of Gibbs and someone else, and finally his voice came back into her ear, "Just keep looking out the window. Can you do that?"

"Sure, Gibbs. I'll stand right here. Are you going to stay on the phone?"

"Yes," his voice rumbled.

"Did you finally get home last night after wrapping up the case?" she asked, wondering how much sleep he had gotten.

"It was more like early morning. Around 0300."

"Have you got all your Christmas shopping done? I could go with you this evening if you want."

"Thought you had a concert to attend."

"Oh, yeah," she said hesitantly and suddenly saw a stretch black limousine drive down the street and stop in front of her building. "The limo is here," she told him. "Where are you?" As she studied the long shiny automobile, the back window slowly slid down and she was totally surprised to see him looking out at her. "Gibbs!" she exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Will you come down and join me?" he asked hopefully.

Abby spun away from the window with a squeal. "I'll be right there. I'm gonna hang up now. Bye!" Grabbing her keys and her coat, she hurried from her apartment, down the two flights of stairs, and banged through the outer door, walking hurriedly towards the limousine. A chauffeur dressed all in black and wearing a jaunty cap stood by the back door and opened it as she approached. She only glanced at his stoic face before peering inside. At the same moment, Gibbs slid forward on the seat and held out his hand to her. When she placed her hand in his, he gently guided her into the limousine, and the door was shut behind her.

Abby's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "What is this?" she asked full of questions. "Why are you here with a limo? I've never been in one with so much room," she said excitedly, looking around. There were two wide leather seats opposite each other with enough floor space in between to do summersaults. "This is really nice. Oooh," she suddenly crooned when she saw two small teddy bears setting in the back window, holding a heart-shaped pillow between them with Merry Christmas embroidered on the front. "Those are so cute!"

Her eager eyes scanned the interior before finally landing upon Gibbs. "Ohmygod, look at you! All dressed up to kill." He was wearing black dress slacks, a white long sleeve button-down shirt, and a navy-blue tie. He looked positively good enough to nibble on all night long! "Where are you going?" she asked then her eyes landed on a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice. "And champagne?! Whoa, Gibbs, what is going on here? This looks like a party waiting to happen, but you don't _do_ parties."

Gibbs sat across from Abby and watched her excitement, content to wait out her rambling instead of interrupting her. When she finally looked at him expectantly, he spoke. "This is my Christmas gift to you, Abbs."

"Wha… what?"

"I've hired this limousine for the night to take you and Carol to the concert in Auburndale. And it will bring you back home tomorrow whenever you're ready." Gibbs braced himself, waiting for her squeal and bone crushing hug, but when it didn't come and she sat there chewing on her bottom lip, twisting her hands nervously in her lap, he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "It's too much, isn't it," he said quietly. "You don't like it."

Quickly Abby moved to sit beside him. "No! No! I love it. It's perfect. It's just that… Well it's…" She grabbed his hands, her eyes pleading that he would understand and not be mad. "You're so sweet. God, you're so sweet and wonderful," she whispered. "I can't believe you did this… for me, for Carol."

Gibbs cupped her cheek and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. There was a pained expression in her green eyes that tore at his heart. "But something's wrong. Tell me."

His hand on her cheek, she covered with her own. "I should have told you but we've been so busy with the case and all of a sudden we didn't have any more alone time, and I never thought you would do anything like this… I'm sorry, I should have told you."

His thumb brushed across her chin just below her lips. "Tell me now, Abbs."

"We're not going to the concert. We sold our tickets."

Gibbs' face remained serious as he let what she said sink in before a small grin creased his face. "So there's no concert," he stated. "That's no big deal…"

"Yes! Yes, it is a big deal!" Abby jumped in. "You went to all this trouble, all this planning. This had to be expensive, too."

Gibbs drew her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "This is still my gift to you, to enjoy for the entire evening." Releasing his arms from around her, he sat back and took a deep breath. "You sold your tickets. Why?"

Just then a male voice came through a small speaker on the side panel behind Abby. "Excuse me, Agent Gibbs, shall I go on to the next address?"

"Who's that?" Abby asked, looking around.

Gibbs chuckled, "That's James, the driver." Leaning across Abby's body, he pressed a small button. "No, James, we'll be staying in D.C. Let's drive over near the Capitol and monuments."

"Very well, sir," came the reply.

Even though Gibbs was reaching across her body, he wasn't touching her but Abby felt a stirring in her stomach. His hug had gotten her blood pumping and now the smell of Old Spice, coffee, sawdust, and soap all mingled together had her insides jumping. This was Gibbs: masculine, strong, rugged.

And he had rented her a limousine for Christmas.

When Gibbs pulled back, his words suddenly registered in Abby's mind. "Wait! Wait, Gibbs," she said, placing a hand on his thigh as the car moved down the street. "If this is going to be just you and me sharing a limo tonight, I want it to be extra special." Her eyes wandered over his crisp shirt and tie. "I feel way underdressed. Let me go in and change." She was wearing blue jeans and an oversized sweatshirt.

"Abbs, you're fine. You don't need to…"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "I want to. Please."

Once again Gibbs reached across and pressed the intercom button. "James, drive around the block and stop at Miss Sciuto's apartment again."

"Very well, sir," came the standard reply.

Abby giggled with excitement and surprised him with a bone-crushing hug as he told her, "You know, you can still share this with Carol. I'm sure the two of you could have quite an evening around the city."

Pulling back, she kept her arms looped around his neck. "Carol already made other plans for tonight and I'd rather share this with you," she said, her voice dropping to a tone that always made his blood run hot. "Can you wait twenty minutes for me to change?"

"I'll wait however long you want me to wait, Abbs," he answered, nuzzling his nose across her cheek. "This is your gift."

"The limousine and you?" she asked hopefully but quickly wondered if she was being too forward. Feeling his lips smile against her cheek, a shiver rolled down her spine because he didn't say no.

There was a charge of excitement in the air and she wondered if Gibbs felt it too. Maybe it was the Christmas season and his unexpected thrilling gift that had her thinking about what this night could lead to. All week they had put their feelings on hold because of work, and now she was yearning to continue what had started between them under the mistletoe.

When the limousine stopped and James opened the door, Abby made to get out, but before she did, she couldn't help but take Gibbs' face in her hands and softly brush her lips across his. She wanted him to know exactly how she was feeling about the night ahead.

As Gibbs waited for Abby to return, he acknowledged that he was extremely pleased with the turn of events. No concert, no Carol, no discomfort. Just he and Abby spending an evening together, perhaps exploring their feelings for one another, and sharing the best gift idea he ever had.

It was a good half hour before Abby returned and as Gibbs' eyes slid over her body, he knew the wait was worth every minute. The black dress she wore left as much skin bare as it covered and it clung in all the right places. With her hand in his, he drew her onto the seat beside him, unable to tear his eyes off of her. His self-control slowly began to slip.

Abby sat beside Gibbs, holding his hand, feeling the same heat that had exploded between them when they'd kissed was building again. His darkened blue eyes lingered on her bare legs and she felt a tingle as sure as if he had touched her. She was acutely aware of his hard palm, his calloused fingers, and she couldn't stop herself from wondering what they would feel like on her skin. Desire swept through her; she wanted him to touch her in so many other ways.

Their evening had just begun and she was already wondering how long she could hold out. How long could she control what she wanted… and needed.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I love all of the reviews I've gotten and thank you to everyone who has favorited this story and put it on alert.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As the limousine traveled slowly down the street, Abby moved to the seat opposite Gibbs then handed him a couple of gifts she had brought with her. "These are for you," she smiled.

"Abby, you know you didn't need to do this," he responded with all seriousness.

"I don't give gifts because I need to, Gibbs. I give them because I want to."

Leaning forward, he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

When he just sat there, Abby bounced forward to the edge of her seat. "Go on, open them!" she said impatiently.

Clasping her hand upon her knee, Gibbs could feel her vibrating with excitement. "First, I want to know why you sold your concert tickets," he said.

With a sigh, Abby's smile faded and she slid back on the seat. "Awww, Gibbs. It really doesn't matter. I just had to, is all."

"You had to?"

"Well, it wasn't like a matter of life and death that I had to, but I had to so I could have a Merry Christmas."

"I thought that's what the concert was all about," he probed.

Abby bit on her bottom lip, nervous and unsure of how he would react to what she had done. "Well, you know what happened at the pet adoption center? I gave all of my Christmas money to Kyle to get everything fixed." Gibbs was about to say something but she held up her hand to stop him. "And before you think I did it just because he's my brother, you're wrong. I did it for the animals, Gibbs. You saw what happened and what they needed."

Holding out his hand, he waited for Abby to place her palm in his. "What I was going to say, is you have the biggest, kindest heart I've ever known. Kyle's lucky to have you for a sister." Abby dipped her head and squeezed his hand tightly. "But that still doesn't explain selling the tickets. Those were free and you already had your motel room reserved."

She should've known that the investigator in Gibbs wouldn't let go until he had all of the facts. "You know Christmas is my second favorite time of the year," she started, "and that's because I love giving gifts and I love the whole aura that the season brings. Spending time with friends and family, the special holiday music, the nip in the air, hot chocolate on a cold day, a beautiful snowfall coating the ground…"

"Okay, Abbs," he softly interrupted with a lopsided grin. "I get why you like Christmas so much."

"Oh… right. Well, the only thing free with the concert was the tickets. I still had to pay for the gas to get us there, the motel room, food, and whatever else. Plus there were the new car tires I had to purchase. All of that would have used up my extra funds for the month and I still hadn't bought any Christmas gifts. And what was my first reason for loving Christmas so much?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer. "Because I love to give gifts. It was a no-brainer. Sell the concert tickets and use that money to buy gifts. Going to that concert would have totally ruined my Christmas, Gibbs."

With a small smile, his eyes fell to the packages in his lap. "Then let's see what we have here," he said softly. A beaming smile broke out on Abby's face as she moved to sit beside him, excited to see his reaction when he opened the presents.

The first gift Gibbs unwrapped was a small beautiful wooden mahogany box and when he slowly lifted the lid, his heart nearly stopped as he stared at it for a long minute.

Bit by bit, Abby's enthusiasm faded when he just sat there unmoving. "Is it okay, Gibbs?" she whispered, leaning against his shoulder.

"It's beautiful, Abbs," he replied very softly. "Where did you find it?"

"There's a shop over in Hastings that has all kinds of stuff to outfit a boat. It's just a small shop but I must've spent at least two hours in there looking at everything and asking the salesperson all kinds of questions." She paused and couldn't figure out why he was so quiet. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Yeah, I know the shop. Been there a few times myself." Gibbs lifted the round brass chart weight from the velvet it was nestled in. It rested heavily in his palm as he admired it.

Abby pointed at the middle of the weight. "In the center is a liquid filled compass so it'll be real handy to hold your maps down plus you'll know which direction you're looking. I thought it would be perfect on your boat when you're looking at your maps."

"It is perfect, Abbs," he said turning to her. "Thank you." Drawing her into his arms, he held her tightly.

Not wanting to get too caught up in the moment just yet, Abby pressed back against his chest, her excitement bubbling up once again. "Open the other one now."

Gibbs was almost afraid to unwrap the next gift, but Abby was waiting expectantly. Tearing the paper off, he found a small square cardboard box and opened the flap on one end. Reaching in with his fingers, he pulled out something that was heavy and wrapped in white paper. Slowly, he pulled the last of the wrapping off to reveal a brass commissioning plate for his new boat. It still needed to be engraved with his name, the name of his boat, and the first launch date. It was something that every new boat owner mounted near the helm of their vessel.

"This is beautiful, too, Abbs," he said and again pulled her in for a tight hug.

Abby was expecting Gibbs to be more thrilled with his gifts, and she wondered if something was wrong. He was acting too subdued for her liking. Drawing back, she watched as he packed the gifts back into their boxes and set them aside. "Jeez, Gibbs, I gotta tell ya, I expected more of a reaction from you. Last year McGee gave you a new pair of socks and you acted more enthused."

Turning to face her so that their knees were touching, Gibbs reached for her hands. "There's something I need to tell you, Abby." The serious look on his face caused her heart to drop into her stomach. "I sold my boat."

"Yeah, right," she snorted, but when he didn't change his expression, she began to think he was serious. "What do you mean you sold your boat?"

"Joe, at the marina, asked me a couple of times if I wanted to sell it and I decided I would."

Abby still thought he was pulling her leg and laughed, "Just like that? C'mon, Gibbs, quit goofing around." When his expression didn't change and he didn't say anything more, she realized he was dead serious and she was shocked. "But why? You loved that boat. You worked so hard on it, Gibbs. Really? You sold it?"

Nodding, he proceeded to tell her about his visit to the hospital and his talk with Amanda's father. How he wanted to help the family and give them perhaps their last Christmas all together. By the time Gibbs finished telling her how he had sold his boat and given the money anonymously to Amanda's father, Abby had tears in her eyes.

"God, Gibbs," she sobbed. "That's the most heartwarming gift I can ever imagine. You're an incredible person, Jethro Gibbs." Throwing her arms around him, she hugged him for several long minutes.

When Abby finally pulled back, he cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs giving her a small smile. "We're quite a pair, aren't we?" he said in a rough husky voice.

Abby nodded and found a tissue to dry her face. "I get you gifts for your boat and you don't even have a boat anymore," she said with a watery laugh.

"And I get you a fancy ride to a concert that you don't have tickets to," Gibbs chuckled. "You know I'm gonna build another boat."

"I figured you would," she answered. "And this way, you and I get to share this fancy ride alone and together."

Turning her back to him, she rested against his solid chest and he wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her tightly. Together they looked out the window, each lost in their own thoughts about the joys and comforts this Christmas had brought them.

At a leisurely pace, James drove them around the city, past the biggest and brightest Christmas light displays. Around the lit-up government buildings and monuments. Through the suburbs where many families hadn't skimped on decorating their houses with lights and ornaments.

And as they delighted in the many colorful displays, Gibbs poured the champagne, surprised Abby with a platter of cheese and crackers then revealed a bowl full of rich ripe strawberries. With each additional item, he saw her beautiful face glow with happiness before she hugged him and peppered his cheeks with countless kisses. He reveled in the fact that he was there, sharing this evening with her, and she made him feel like the luckiest guy on Earth.

As Abby munched on a plump berry, she noticed that Gibbs had moved closer. So close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. Turning her gaze from the window to him, his blue eyes were dark with desire. Gently he gripped her chin, drew her mouth to his, and whispered, "Just a taste."

The second their lips met, the short kiss he had intended disappeared, replaced by one longer and deeper. The flavor of Abby's mouth exploded upon his tongue, going straight to his head, making him drunk and holding him captive. He could taste the strawberries, the champagne, and the saltiness of the crackers. God, how had he been able to wait so long to do this again? Changing the angle of the kiss, he felt heat and fire settle in his groin.

Abby had never experienced anything like this before. No one had ever kissed her the way Gibbs was. He was drawing it out, taking all the time in the word to explore. His mouth was hot and addictive and so amazingly soft. She felt herself drifting into a place where only the two of them existed as his velvety tongue tangled with hers then slid along the inside of her cheeks, searching and probing. When he drew her closer, desire seared through every molecule of her being..

Lifting one hand, she threaded her fingers through his hair, the longest part near the top of his head and towards the back. Then she scraped her nails through the short hair on the nape of his neck and around his ears. The fingers on her other hand traced over his face, across his cheekbone, and along his smooth strong jaw. Then she ran her hands down the hard muscles of his chest, hearing and feeling a deep moan rumble through his body.

Abby heard herself whimper in response when his hard hands moved slowly down her body, hesitating for a few breath-stealing seconds at the sides of her breasts. Through the silky material of her dress, she felt exquisite pleasure with the press of his large palms and delicious agony from the touch of his calloused fingers. When his torturous hands finally gripped her hips, she gasped as his mouth assaulted her neck, marking her as his.

Then his murmured words and hot breath spread across her skin, "I want to touch you, Abbs," and she whimpered with anticipation.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This is the final chapter. The rating now goes up to M. Thank you to everyone who has read my story. I hope you've enjoyed it.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Abby felt Gibbs slide his fingers under the hem of her dress and slowly begin to push the silky material up her thigh. She started to tremble as he kissed her harder and his calloused fingers moved higher and higher. When they slipped beneath the edge of her panties and into her heated flesh, she arched back, pleasure streaking over every single nerve ending. A desperate need began to build and she wanted Gibbs to take her. Right here. Right now.

Inside and out she was swept up with a hunger and urgency that had only one thought clawing through her mind. Get Gibbs naked. Fast. With eager hands, she unknotted his tie, tugged it from around his neck then fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. His hands were anything but idle as he slid her zipper down and pulled the silky material of her dress off her shoulders, nipping and kissing his way across her soft smooth skin.

When she had all the buttons released, she registered for the first time that he wasn't wearing a t-shirt. Her eyes drifted over the expanse of his contoured chest with a smattering of silver hair. His stomach with muscled ridges and god… he had a thin trail of hair leading all the way down beneath his belt.

The sight of his gorgeous bared torso slowed Abby down a bit, and she slipped her hands inside his shirt, running her fingers through the course hair, feeling the rapid beating of his heart. Her fingertips trailed along his collarbone, down the center of his chest, and around his rib cage. Every fantasy she ever had didn't come close to the reality of actually touching him, kissing him.

A wave of excitement prickled along Abby's skin as Gibbs lifted her dress off and slid her panties down her legs. He lowered his head to nip her bottom lip, murmuring, "So beautiful." Taking her mouth slowly, he traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, lingering at each corner, their breaths mingling. She continued to tremble when he captured her bottom lip with his teeth and nibbled then sucked.

Her hands slid across the hard ridge of muscle up his back, drawing him closer and pressing his chest to hers, eliciting moans of pleasure from both of them as their naked flesh slid together. Even though she had every intention of exploring his skin inch by inch with her mouth, her need for him was too great to prolong. Her mouth pressed into the side of his neck as she moaned, feeling his hard hands smooth up and down her back, from her neck to her hips, flooding her body with delicious sensations. His every touch was rapidly building an ache deep inside her.

Easing away from her warm soft body, Gibbs trailed his hands from her face to her breasts, where his eyes lingered for several long seconds. Her breasts were beautifully rounded, firm and full with rose-tipped nipples. He watched Abby quiver with anticipation, amazed that he had this effect on her. Then with agonizing slowness, he traced his calloused fingers lightly over her breasts and taut nipples, eliciting a soft cry from her throat. Leaning forward, his mouth travelled the same path as his hands, nipping and kissing down her neck and chest. When his nose nuzzled at the supple rounded mounds, he felt her fingers slice into his hair and she held him in place as he licked and teased each nipple, her moans becoming louder.

His hands continued their journey down her belly and paused at the juncture of her thighs. Lifting his head, he saw a misty green haze swirling in her eyes. "I want to taste you. Right here," he told her in a low timbre.

Abby heard what he said, but her mind was slow in catching up. This moment between them was one she never thought would happen. Only in her dreams, her wildest fantasies, did she ever imagine Gibbs giving her such intense pleasure. But even then, her fantasies were never this amazing, his touches not nearly this powerful.

Forceful zings of delight careened to her very center when his teeth grazed lightly across her nipples before his mouth started to move south along her rib cage and over her slim waist. Leaning back against the seat and bracing herself with her hands, Abby fought to focus and regain some sort of self-control. This was entirely too incredible to miss.

She watched as Gibbs moved lower, his hair tickling her stomach, and a melting sensation streaked straight to her toes. In one smooth motion, he hooked a hand behind her right knee and lifted her foot until it rested flat on the seat. In this position, she was opened up even further for him, and she saw his nostrils flare with the smell of her arousal. Gently, he slipped his hands beneath her and lowered his head to feast on her very essence.

At the first sweep of his tongue along her moist folds, Abby's hands clutched at the black leather seat, and she heard his groan of satisfaction as his tongue slid into her. All too quickly, she felt herself coming undone, and in an attempt to prolong the fire he was igniting within her, she tried to breathe normally. Threading her fingers into his silver hair, she felt her bones turn to liquid, her knee falling out against the back of the seat as she lifted her hips, pressing against his mouth.

Gibbs found the liquid heat at Abby's center sweet, tangy, and intoxicating. Her flavor flowed into him as he licked and probed, tasted and savored. He didn't use his fingers, just his lips and his tongue, focusing on her reactions to his stimulation. Her soft mews turned to whimpers then to groans and his determination was to make her scream.

Abby was lost in the moment, aching for release but desperately trying to hold on just a little longer. The pleasure was too intense, too glorious, to let go. When she felt the tip of Gibbs' tongue wiggle against her clit, her hips tried thrusting against him, but he held her firmly in place. Then with his lips pressed against her sensitive bundle of nerves, he hummed and the vibration rolled through her like water down a steep hillside.

Her breathing increased as she felt his tongue thrust into her once again and he changed the rhythm, the angle, the pressure. He was teasing and torturing her with different strokes and tempo. With every stroke, every kiss, every…

"Giiiibbss!" She arched against his mouth, trembling all over as her orgasm came unexpectedly. Her fingers clenched in his hair as she rode the crest of each wave that spun out through her body. Her world swayed and he left her breathless.

Lifting his head, Gibbs' eyes raked over the light sheen of sweat on her heaving breasts, and when he saw that her eyes were clouded and her cheeks flushed, he gave a grin of pure satisfaction. Kissing the inside of her thighs, he wound a trail up to her breasts before covering her mouth once again. Then resting his head on her shoulder, he waited for her to come back to him.

Gradually, Abby felt her senses return and she found the strength to lift her hand and run her fingers through his silver hair. "I guess my gift does include you," she said with a smile.

Gibbs smirked and tilted his head to look at her. "I'd say you got a pretty good deal, coz I'm a gift that keeps on giving."

"I'm counting on that," she purred with satisfaction.

With her hand on the back of his head, Abby pulled his mouth down to hers and got lost in exploration. Gibbs angled his lips across hers, taking the kiss deeper and it quickly grew passionate. The kiss ended when they needed air and Abby noticed that he was still wearing his white dress shirt, looking sexy as ever with the buttons all undone.

Pressing her hands against his shoulders, she forced him to sit back so she could sit up. "My turn," she said with a mischievous grin and Gibbs relaxed back into the seat. Feeling completely uninhibited, Abby ran her hands slowly from his waist up over his rib cage. When she gently brushed her fingers over his nipples, she heard his breath hitch and saw his hands fist by his sides. She smiled, realizing he was trying to restrain himself but she had every intention of making him lose control.

Kneeling between his knees, she leaned forward and swept her tongue over one of his nipples before taking it into her mouth. A few seconds later, she did the same to the other one. When she heard and felt a groan rumble from Gibbs' chest, she looked up to see that his head had fallen back and his eyes were closed.

Her hands slipped into his shirt, up over his chest, and around his neck inside the loose collar. Pulling him forward into another hungry kiss, she felt her pulse rate kick up a notch when his hard hands once again roamed over her bare skin. He was impatient, so was she, but there were certain things she wanted to do first. Gradually her lips nipped along his jaw, down his strong neck where her teeth grazed along his collarbone.

She nosed aside his shirt, dropping tiny, delicious kisses across his chest, over his nipples, humming softly as her eyes drifted shut. The smell of his heated skin was intoxicating and she pulled it deep into her lungs, wanting him to fill every crevice, every pore of her body.

Her hands continued to wander, opening his shirt wider, relishing the hardness of every muscle, and she was headed in one direction. South. Following the trail of soft hair with her lips, her fingers tugged his belt buckle loose then undid the button and zipper on his pants. Fire swept through her body when the large bulge of his erection pushed out of his pants and Abby stuttered in her movements. Her eyes locked onto his crotch, her thoughts consumed with what was hidden beneath his boxers.

Gibbs was achingly hard, anxious and eager to be rid of his confining clothes. Helping the process along, he toes off his shoes and pushed his pants down as she drug them from his legs. But when he hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband of his boxers, Abby batted his hands away, and he was frustrated and desperate at the same time. God, he needed release, he needed to be inside her.

Carefully she pulled his boxers down over his erection and instantly she couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Abby's eyes widened when his erection sprung free, thick, hard, and dripping. Everywhere she had touched him, his skin was rough, his muscles hard, but now she had revealed the most glorious part of him that was smooth as silk. Slowly, boldly, she licked his entire length with the tip of her tongue.

In that instant, Gibbs lost control, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up onto his lap, kissing her hard and long. Next time he would let her do whatever she wanted, but right now he _needed_ to be inside her with her slick heat squeezing him relentlessly. He was too close to the edge, she was hot and completely irresistible, and he had waited long enough.

As the kiss escalated, Abby shifted to straddle his waist then wrapped a hand around his pulsing erection and guided him to her entrance. In one smooth downward motion, she had him completely encased within her depths. Holding still for several long seconds, their foreheads rested together as they both fought to maintain control.

"I'm not gonna last very long," she panted as she trailed light kisses across his cheek and down the side of his neck.

When Gibbs felt her begin to move, he spoke in a ragged whisper. "Don't hold back, Abbs. I want all of you."

Moving together, they soon found a rhythm that quickly gained momentum. Abby felt her nipples brushing through the hair on his chest creating delicious friction as she practically bounced on his lap. Gibbs grunted with each thrust of his hips and his fingers gripped her hips tight enough to leave bruises.

Each time Gibbs stroked inside her, Abby released a loud squeak as the air left her lungs. Their noises filled the small interior of the limousine but neither of them gave any thought as to whether or not James could hear them.

"Gibbs…" she nearly screamed. "So… close… more…"

Barely missing a stroke, Gibbs lifted Abby in his arms and rose to his feet as best he could before gently lowering her onto her back on the seat across from them. Now he was over her, one knee on the seat, one foot on the floor. Abby wrapped her legs high around his waist as he leaned over her and smothered her noises against his mouth. In this position, he had incredible leverage and control, and he slowed his strokes just a fraction.

Abby moaned into his mouth and writhed beneath him. She could hear nothing but the blood pounding in her ears. When Gibbs slowed his rhythm, she had never felt such exquisite torment in all her life. She wanted to beg him to get moving but she didn't have enough air, so she tangled her hands in his hair while her body felt like it was on fire.

Abby lifted her hips to meet each of his powerful thrusts as he picked up speed once again. She felt nothing but excruciating pleasure as he drove into her again and again. And again. They both moved faster and faster, until with a scream, Abby shattered into a million pieces. A final few strokes, powerful enough to push Abby two feet up the seat, and Gibbs spilled inside her as a raw grunt tore from his throat.

Gulping for air, their sweat-slickened bodies continued to pulse with an occasional shudder. When Gibbs felt his legs starting to give out, he gently withdrew and fell to the seat behind him. Abby didn't move and she wondered if she would ever be able to move again.

Now the only sound that drifted within the limousine was the sound of their harsh breathing that gradually began to settle. Gibbs was the first to speak. "Abby, are you okay?" Looking across at her, he could only see long creamy arms and legs.

"That was… incredible, Gibbs," she said weakly. "I still can't move."

With a chuckle, he shifted to sit beside her and in time she lifted her arm so he could help her sit up. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked with concern.

"I don't feel any pain now but tomorrow I may be sore in a few places," she answered with a wide smile.

"I didn't mean to be so rough."

Seeing the anxiety in his blue eyes, Abby grasped his face between her hands. "You were exactly what I wanted you to be," she insisted and laughed as her hands fell to grip the open front of his shirt. "God, you're still wearing your shirt. How sexy is that?"

He looked down at the wrinkled material. "You think so?"

"I know so," she answered and pulled him forward into a long passionate kiss. Melting into his arms, she mumbled into his neck, "I just wanna crawl into a soft bed with your warm body wrapped around me."

With a lopsided grin, Gibbs leaned over and pressed the intercom button. "Home, James," he instructed.

"As you wish, sir," came the reply and Abby giggled.

"Could we stop for a Caf! Pow and coffee on the way?" Abby asked hopefully. "I'm thirsty and I could use the pick-me-up."

Wrapping his arms around her, Gibbs buried a smile against her hair. "Whatever you want, Abbs. I'll have James run in to get the drinks. That way I can keep you naked a little while longer."

"I plan on keeping you naked all night long, Very Special Agent Gibbs," she teased with her lips resting against his.

"We've gotta get dressed to leave the limo," he reminded her.

Abby leaned back and smiled wickedly. "We don't have to. It's just a short sprint to your front door."

"Not a chance, Abbs," he said, lifting her fingers and kissing along the tips. "I'll do almost anything for you, but that's not one of them."

Glancing out the window, Abby ascertained their location. "It's gonna be at least a half hour before we get to your place. I think that's just enough time to persuade you otherwise," she stated playfully.

The End.


End file.
